A typical electrical connector assembly includes a pair of electrical connectors which interconnect respective conductive terminals when the connectors are mated. In some assemblies, extraneous latching mechanisms are provided to hold the connectors in mated condition and to prevent the connectors from pulling apart. Obviously, such latching mechanisms require space or occupy an area of the connectors. In some instances, this space can be considerable in relation to much smaller terminals of the connectors. If one connector is mounted on a circuit board, a panel or the like, the space required for the latching mechanisms can occupy valuable "real estate" on the board or panel.
Other connectors require some form of guiding mechanisms to guide the pair of connectors into mated condition and, thereby, ensure that the terminals are properly aligned and interconnected. For instance, one connector of a connector assembly may include one or more guide holes for receiving complementary guide pins projecting from the mating connector. Here again, such guiding mechanisms require space or occupy a considerable area of the connectors.
The present invention is directed to solving the problems of latching mechanisms and guiding mechanisms taking up excessive space by a unique system wherein one of the connectors of the connector assembly includes at least one guide pin that performs a dual function of not only guiding the connectors into mated condition but to facilitate latching the connectors in the mated condition.